Good Time
by Hyperficial
Summary: A series of one-shots wherein Barry and Caitlin celebrate a holiday with each other.


**Hasso!  
Wazzup guys?**

**Hype here with a new fic!  
I'm making more SnowBarry fics after this!**

**I hope you like this! Se y'all on the other side  
**

Good time: Christmas Love

When Christmas was coming, Caitlin was setting up decorations in S.T.A.R. labs. So every where you go, you see Christmas decors.

That's what happens when you befriend a girl that has 'Snow' in the sir name.

Barry didn't even bother try looking at any of them, though he did see it in every turn.

"Hey Barry! Happy holidays!" Caitlin came from the kitchen with a Christmas hat on top of her head.

"Happy holidays" Barry smiled not so happily, but thankfully did and went straight to the center with her.

Harrison and Cisco greeted him with a Christmas kind of greeting.

He quickly went to his chair and texted, searched, etc. etc.. But doesn't include ANY Christmas-y things.

Everyone noticed him not paying attention to everything that includes Christmas.

_Barry's Flashback_

_Barry went down his stairs looking at all the Christmas decorations, it was a late night and he heard loud noises from downstairs._

_He enjoyed the two weeks of December. He loved the month just for Christmas._

_But what would that noise be? Santa Claus?_

_He went continue went to the entrance of his Living room._

_"BARRY!" That was the first thing he heard when he saw what was happening._

_"Mom?! MOM!" He screamed, there was yellow and red lightning going around the house_

_"BARRY! DON'T LET HIM HURT YOU!" _

_End of Flashback_

"I gotta go" Barry said as he grabbed his jacket and went to Jitters.

Everyone looked at him curiously, especially Caitlin. Was there something hurting him physically?

"What's going on with him?" The girl asked

Cisco just whistled as if he doesn't know what is going on

"Cisco? Is there something that you would like to share with us?" Said Dr. Wells

Cisco froze. Completely.

_45 minutes later_

Caitlin went to Jitters to find Barry. Who barely drank his coffee and was looking down on the cup, putting his finger and moving it around.

"Hey" The doctor got his attention.

"Oh, Hi Cait" He didn't even bother to look.

She sat down and spotted a waitress "One Latte please?" She ordered

"What are you doing here?" The Flash asked

"Well, I was about to say the same question. So... What are YOU doing here?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

Caitlin made a face that says 'I-guess-you-don't-want-to-talk-about-it"

"Cisco told me."

"Told you? Told you what?"

"Why your depressed."

He looked up and continued the conversation "Not depressed, sad."

"Even though your mom died 5 days before Christmas, that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it." She made a point

"I can but I can't."

"Why is that?"

"I can't forget about what happened that night. It's too distracting and disturbing."

Caitlin bit her lip, how the hell will she change his mind about Christmas?

-S.T.A.R. Labs, 3:00PM-

"We have got another meta on the loose." Cisco said as he turned to Barry and Caitlin when they came in

"What's his or her ability?" Dr. Wells asked

"First off, it's a her. Her name is Amber Williams, Age: 25, Height: 6 flat, Location: Starling City. Second, she can change her form into water, fire, air, and earth." Cisco replied

"That's all?" Barry continued as Caitlin took her seat

"If she is not caught yet, it can be more dangerous."

"Alright, we gotta warn Oliver about this."

Caitlin widened her eyes "I think he already knows." She put up on the screen live footage in Starling City, which showed Amber and The Arrow fighting.

"Oh shoot." Barry said, he sped to his costume and changed.

"Wait, your not planning on going there right no-" Before Caitlin even finish her last word, The Flash was gone

Barry was speeding onto the side of the railroad tracks, since that was one of the fastest ways to get to Starling city.

He was running 500Mph, as what Cisco said

"Guys, I arrived at Starling. Where is Oliver and Amber?" Barry spoke through his earpiece

"15th avenue" Cisco replied "Barry do not underestimate the element" As well as making a name for the meta

Barry sped to the avenue and then found them fighting in the alleyway, with Oliver injured and down to the ground.

"Oliver!" Barry caught his attention

"Barry! Get her!" Oliver screamed

Amber changed her form into water and slid down the alleyway very fast, but Barry got in front of her in time and stepped on her

Amber's form crossed all around him and changed to her normal form and went in front of him.

"Uh uh, ladies first" She said. She changed her hands into the element of earth and punched him to the wall, which caused him to get knocked out.

Amber walked to him and made her fists ready.

_HOOOOOO_

The sound of Oliver's arrow made a bull's eye to her arm.

"ARGH!" Amber screamed in pain, she changed into air and breezed away

**Barry's P.O.V.**

-Arrow cave, 7PM-

My eyes fluttered open and then looked around. The first thing I see was blue lights.

"He's up!" I hear a girl's voice

Then, my vision came to life.

I see Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle.

"Where is he?" Next, I see Caitlin.

"Ughhhhh" My head was spinning "Where am I?"

"Your in the Arrow cave" Caitlin said.

"Ok. Well, that was one big K.O. for me."

"Definitely" Oliver agreed

"How are we going to find Amber now?" I asked

"The arrow I shot at her created a tracker in her"

"Hey, why don't we team up on this?" Felicity said

"Sure, we can start tomorrow afternoon" I got up from the bed.

"Where are you guys gonna go now?" Dig asked

"To Starling hotels, Dr. Wells said that it would be good for me and Barry stay in Starling while finding this meta." Caitlin answered

"Why?" I ask

"Because you always get into an injury and we can't let you run miles and miles back to Central City." Caitlin said, she gave me a bag "So are you gonna go change so we can get out now or what?" I sped off

**Author's P.O.V.**

After Barry changed, they went to Starling hotels and checked in. When they got in their apartment, they unpacked.

But Barry unpacked faster using his speed.

"10 seconds, new record" He said

"Barry can you help me here as well?" Caitlin begged

Barry sighed and cracked his knuckles and unpacked hers

"13 seconds, not that bad" Barry said as he finished

Caitlin became suspicious. _Why would he be 13 seconds late?_ "Did you play with my bra?"

Barry blushed "Hell no!"

Caitlin raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"Yea, I'm telling the truth." Barry said still blushing red as a tomato

"Ok..." Caitlin ignored and went to fix her medical kits

Barry relieved himself.

_That night..._

They were sleeping in separate beds, Caitlin on the left, Barry on the right. But the night didn't go so well, there was a storm which made it hard to sleep.

But Barry went pass through it. He slept peacefully like a puppy. Caitlin on the other hand, tried to make herself sleep but can't because she was facing the window. And if she looked at the other side, she would see Barry's face which would be really creepy.

But she had an idea. She didn't like it but she didn't have any choice. She got up from her bed and then stood in front of Barry's bed.

"Pst, Barry" Caitlin whispered

"Caitlin? What do you want" He asked sleepily

"Can I sleep on the left side? It's kinda scary facing the Lightning and thunder in my side"

And then she's on his left side of the bed. Not knowing how she got there.

"Make yourself comfortable" Barry said his last word before drifting off to sleep again

Caitlin smiled and followed him to sleep

_Later morning..._

The two were eating breakfast at the hotel restaurant in the first floor. While eating, they contacted S.T.A.R. Labs using Skype on Caitlin's laptop.

"How are you guys doing there?" Cisco asked

"Doing good." Barry answered

"What did you do last night?"

"Alright Cisco, this is the 3rd time you asked about what we did last night" Caitlin stated

"We told you already that we just slept" Barry continued

"How?"

They blushed. Not wanting to talk about what happened last night.

"We had separate beds, me on the right, Barry on the left" Caitlin lied

A few minutes has passed and Barry and Caitlin's food arrived, so they ended the call and began eating. After a few topics they've talked about, they finally have come, to one funny one.

"Caitlin Snow, afraid of lightning?" Barry jokingly asked

"It's an old fear of mine" Caitlin said

"Meaning to say, your afraid of me?" He smiled

"Only if it was raining and you would make a number of sonic booms" Barry laughed at this, hoping that he would do it one time.

-Arrow cave, 1PM, December 22nd-

"Barry, Oliver, Where are you?" Felicity said to the vigilantes using her mic

-Starling apartments-

"We're outside her apartment." Oliver replied

They went in quietly, looking for the meta. When they heard a footstep, Oliver stretched his bow, and Barry made his legs ready.

"Uh oh" Oliver said as he heard water behind them.

They turned around and saw water forming into Amber.

"Hello boys, looking for me?" Amber happily asked

The two fake laughed "Put your hands up, your under arrest." Barry said

"Or;" Amber formed herself into fire. "I can arrest you, forever. HAAAA!" Amber made a fire explosion and burnt the whole area

The vigilantes fell and got up again.

Oliver shot as many arrows he could, while Barry was having a hard time avoiding the arrows while running around Amber.

Amber changed her form into water and then spread out, making Barry slip and getting shot by an arrow in the back. Once again.

Barry screamed in pain "BARRY!" Oliver went to him

"Just take it off please?" Barry asked politely

"Alright but this is gonna hurt badly." Oliver put his hand on the arrow and then took it out. Softly to Oliver, violently to Barry which made his scream a lot.

Amber changed into her earth form

"Save the chitchat later, don't let me run out you again." Amber smiled

They both got up and continued the fight. Barry went around her, stopping some times when he needed to punch her very quick and destroyed the earth skin revealing the normal one. Oliver was shooting arrows at the places Barry uncovered

Amber now was the one who screamed in pain.

She changed into her air form once again and then flew to anothe building, going out the window.

"Barry?" Oliver didn't even bother continue

"I'll take care of it, you follow" With that, he sped away and followed the Amber's wind to a building, less than 5 blocks away.

She changed her form into her normal form.

"It's over Amber. You can't fight this" Barry said

Amber was still in pain, but she still talked "Maybe I can fly away into the air. Without your tracker" She took out the tracker and threw it.

"TAG YOUR IT!" Oliver went behind her an then threw a knife into her but she changed into air and then flew. Which made the knife hit Barry's leg again.

"SERIOUSLY?! WHAT IS WITH THIS GIRL!" Barry screamed in pain, again.

-Starling hotels, 3PM

"Argh" Caitlin sealed the last of Barry's wound with Barry groaning softly.

"Ok, that's the last of it" Caitlin said as she took off her lab coat.

They went back with the permission of the Arrow's team. Oliver said to be back 12AM so they could get some early work using the element of surprise.

Barry was resting in his bed while Caitlin was talking to Dr. Wells and Cisco about the meta.

"Alright, talk to you guys later. Bye" Caitlin ended the vid chat.

A few minutes has passed and they became bored until Caitlin started a conversation .

"Barry I'm bored, I took your advice on playing geometry dash but it's becoming stressful and boring. I'm bored. I blame you." Barry laughed

"Then what do you want to do?" Barry asked as he sat up

"Monopoly?"

"No"

"Blackjack?"

"No"

"Swim?"

"When?" Caitlin questioned

"What about now?" Barry said

"Ok, let me change first." She got her bag and then went to the bathroom.

As for Barry, he changed very quickly. When they were all set, the two went to the pool area. They both put down their bags and changed. Barry took off his shirt and Caitlin took off her shirt and shorts. Revealing her two piece, leaving Barry in awe. Caitlin shockingly smiled.

"Yo! Allen!" Caitlin snapped her fingers at him

Barry snapped out of his trance "What? Huh? Hm?"

"Barry. Allen. Were you staring at me?"

"What? Me? No! I'm not that kind of guy!" Barry felt alive.

"Whatever you pervert" Caitlin still kept her smile up

"What? No! I did that but there's nothing wrong with my mi-"

"Ha! You did stare at me" Caitlin caught him.

"But! How? What? Just... You wanna swim or what?" Barry changed the topic

"Alright."

With that, they both walked down the pool stairs and went in the very cold water. Which Caitlin did not enjoy, as well as Barry. Barry held Caitlin's hand, just in case she wouldn't regret coming down to the pool for nothing. And before they knew it, they were swimming together side by side, now enjoying the cold water. They were splashing each other, playing with each other, carrying each other during movie reenactments, and they rested on the stairs

"Do you think that Cisco ships us together?" Caitlin asked

"I don't know, he's your brother in work. Surely you must know if he does." Barry answered "But if he does... well..."

"No, of course we're not."

"I'm not saying anything. But it was really awkward last night." Caitlin smiled at Barry's answer. "That was the very. First. Time. I slept, with a very scared girl"

"Well, that's just all in the friendship of ours" Caitlin smiled which made Barry smile as well.

"So, what now Dr. Snow?"

They were both staring deeply into each other's eyes, not knowing what comes next. The topic was making them want to do it but in their minds, they tried to refuse but couldn't. Their lips were just inches apart until there was a sound from Barry's phone on his chair.

"Um... I should get... That call..." Barry left with some pauses in his sentence.

Barry answered the phone "Hello, this is Barry speaking"

"Barry, it's Eddie."

"Oh, hey Eddie. What's up?"

"I just called to know where you are"

"I'm in Starling City"

"Why?"

"Just doing a meta hunt again"

"Does that include Caitlin?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Joe told me."

"Ok"

"So, when are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Eddie on the other line smiled, with Joe, Dr. Wells, and Cisco by his side in the heart of S.T.A.R. Labs

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, it's not like you ask a girl just to come with you for Christmas"

"Still, I don't get it."

"Come on kid, we all know that you have a crush on Caitlin. Better to tell her now on how you feel" Joe voiced-over as Eddie put it on speaker

"Can't it be another time?" Barry begged

"Mr. Allen, do you now why Cisco or Me did not join?" Wells asked "It was for you to enjoy Christmas with her."

"Dude, you should just go and ask her. It's that simple" Cisco said

Barry took time to think about it and came to an answer "I'll do my best"

"Go get her Bear" Eddie ended the call.

Barry put his phone back on the chair

"Who was that?" Caitlin asked

"It was just Cisco, they were just checking on how the mission was going" _and by mission I mean the mission to ask you out_

"Alright. You wanna go now?"

"Sure"

They both wiped the water off using their towels and put on their clothes. When they got to the room, Caitlin was first to use the bathroom and shower.

Barry was just waited in bed. Watching t.

_How could I ask Caitlin to be my girlfriend? I don't want it straight on, that would just make it worse._

There was a knock on the door and Barry got it.

"Who is it?" Caitlin asked as she got out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe

When he opened it, there was no one but an invitation on the floor. "Not who, what."

He picked it up and then read it.

**(A little AU here where Thea still owns Verdant)**

_**Dear Mr. **__**Allen**__** and Ms. **__**Snow,**_

_**You are invited to the Queen Christmas Party tonight at 7PM Verdant. Thank you for your time.**_

_**-Oliver Queen and Thea Queen**_

**(If you don't know who Thea is, she's the sister of Oliver)**

_This is my chance _Barry thought "Caitlin" He caught her attention

"What?" He gave her the invitation

"Oliver and Thea invited us to their Christmas party tonight, you wanna join?"

"Sure, I knew that this kind of event would come. So I got one of my best dresses ever" She smiled, not even bothering to show him

"Please don't tell me it's the dress that you used in-"

"Nope"

After that, they got ready.

-Verdant, 7PM-

"Hello, we're here for the Queen Christmas Party" Barry said to the guard who was standing by the door, alongside with the beautiful Caitlin Snow.

"Names please?"

"Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow" Caitlin replied

The guard looked at the list and found the names.

"Enjoy the party" The guard let them in with a nod and smile

When Barry and Caitlin got in, they saw a lot of Oliver's friends and found all of them dancing to EDM.

"Hey!" Oliver greeted them with Felicity and Diggle with him

"The party is going great!" Barry said

"Thanks!"

"You up for a drink?"

"Sure, it's on me" Oliver said as he went to the Bar with all of them.

"5 shots please" Oliver ordered

All of them sat down on the bar stools and then began talking, laughing, and then drinking. Which Barry probably didn't feel.

After a few talks, Oliver and his team went to check down the cave and search for Amber. Barry and Caitlin volunteered to them but Oliver said to enjoy the party, so they did.

Barry and Caitlin didn't talk, but kept on drinking. Barry knew they didn't want to talk because they were alone again, but they were bored.

"Hey" Barry caught her attention "You wanna dance?"

Caitlin thought about it "Sure"

The two got off the bar stools and went into the crowd. They were dancing to: _Summer _by Calvin Harris.

Barry observed Caitlin dancing, it was as if she was not Caitlin anymore. It felt as if she was released from chains and released all the energy she had. As for Barry, it seemed that she was having a good time.

The song was making them dance the same moves they were thinking and made them happy.

Back in the Arrow cave, Oliver high-fived Felicity and Diggle when their plan worked to see Barry and Caitlin through the surveillance cameras enjoying themselves together.

_When I met you in Summer..._

Barry felt the song so much and it related to him because of course, Barry met Caitlin in bright and nice day.

Caitlin was not even tired at all. This was the first time to see Caitlin with no restraint of herself and Barry knew that this was going to be a great night with Dr. Snow dancing to more music like that.

-Starling hotels, 11PM-

As the night finished, Barry and Caitlin went back to their room and changed (Caitlin in the room and Barry in the bathroom). After Barry changed, he asked if she was done and in he could come out now. But with his surprise, he got this response: "A little help please."

Barry opened the bathroom door and then walked to her, seeing her only with her bra on and her dress half off her

"You told me that it was not this dress again."

"Yea it isn't, it's just another. But looks like it's a bit the same." Caitlin said "Don't even dare take a peek"

"Ok"

"Better off, don't use your speed this time" Barry smirked, but still agreed with her.

He started taking off her dress from the back, putting her arms down and zipped down the zipper of it. From there, he took off her dress, pulling it down to her feet. And from there, she got everything under control now.

"You can go to the bathroom now" Caitlin directed him to the room

He walked slowly to the bathroom, trying to see if she will need any help. But he guessed he didn't need any. When he was halfway to the bathroom though.

"Barry" He turned around and then walked to her

"Yea?" He asked

When he stopped before her. She did the unexpected. He wrapped her arms around him and connected her lips to his. Barry put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Caitlin took out his shirt and Barry followed it by taking off his pants., still with their lips together.

Barry faced back of the bed as Caitlin put her legs around his waist and he jumped on the bed. Now, Caitlin was on top of him, it was her turn. She deepened the kiss with a little more style.

A few seconds later Caitlin slowly broke the kiss and spoke

"Barry, I loved you so much. It was just too hard and it took so much time to say it."

"I love you too."

"Hey, It's 11:43PM. You better get going and train with Oliver." Caitlin reminded

Barry slowly shook his head "First of all, Who cares? Second, Can we continue?"

"Please."

And with that, the entire night was ruled over by a very smooth and _good time _between the love of Barry and Caitlin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A little funny post A/N:_

_After Cisco locked up Amber in the pipeline, he went to the cortex. When he looked up from his tablet, he spotted Barry and Caitlin making out and looked at him_

_"And now I have to deal with walking in into you guys" Cisco, like a little brother joked around leaving Barry and Caitlin in giggles_

**Well I hope you like this!**

**It took me 3 weeks to right this.**

**I loved the idea of making this fanfic, because it was very fun to make and very funny along the way.**

**Anyway, please R and R (fav, fol, and review) and I'll see you guys *snaps fingers* next time.**

**~I am the fastest man alive**

**-TheHyperWriter**


End file.
